


Like a Phoenix, You Will Rise

by Rellanka



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame Fix-It, Fluff, Goes a little divergent right at the end, M/M, Post-Endgame, This is pretty much what I consider canon, blink and you miss it vague Steve/Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Endgame SpoilersThe comparisons between him and a phoenix just gained a bit more weight.





	Like a Phoenix, You Will Rise

Tony woke up gasping and choking on air, his chest aching as he tried to take in breathe, and if that wasn’t a perfect representation of his entire life, coming back after he’d thought it was the end only to for the world to hurt him afterward, he didn’t know what was. 

After finally regaining the ability to breathe, Tony took stock. 

He… didn’t have any clothes on, which was very much not good. 

The least of which not being that he’d rather not have the headlines documenting his return being subtitled with ‘Tony Stark Flashes a Bunch of School-Aged Children.’

(Fuck, considering his luck, that’s exactly what would happen, whether he ran into any actual children or not, if the media caught wind of the fact that he came back naked.) 

The battlefield looked like it had seen some half-hearted efforts to clean it up, though debris still littered the ground and no one appeared to be around currently. 

Tony spent a few moments considering whether or not he had a satellite positioned at an optimal point where Friday would be able to catch sight of him. It was only a passing thought. The idea of standing up and waving wildly to the open sky while completely naked did not particularly appeal. 

He hoped absently that Pepper was still enjoying her life. That she was raising their daughter and going on dates and being happy. It had been hard for her, to date during the five years after the snap. Mostly because everyone thought they were in a loving, romantic relationship with one another, even though they’d realized a long time ago they just didn’t work as a romantic couple. They kicked ass at creating a great family while being platonic partners, though. 

Tony did, of course, realize how confusing it was that they were married and loved each other but not in **that** way, but fuck anyone who judged them. They made it work, and they made it work **well**.

The crunching of rock broke through his musings and made Tony jerk his eyes to the side hurriedly, only to see-

That son of a bitch. 

“This your perfect ending, then? ‘Cause I have to say, I’ve got a few complaints. Mostly to do with the lack of pants, which I never expected to say at any point during my life, believe me.” 

Stephen fucking Strange smirked right back at him with dancing eyes, the light from the portal he’d opened just beginning to spark out behind him.

“It doesn’t seem so bad from here.” He said suggestively, causing Tony to blush, damn him. “But we’ve got some work to do. Steve Rogers is about to make a stupid decision, and you’re the only one that can stop him.” 

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes to the back of his head, “Story of my fucking life. Do I at least get some clothes beforehand, or does Rogers have some other juicy secrets he’s been hiding from me?”

Stephen smiled wryly, “He does, but we’ll allow them to remain hidden for now. Besides, I’m not sure he deserves the treat.”

Tony hid his second blush by leaning down and yanking on the pants that Strange had magically conjured from thin fucking air and tossed to him. 

If all went well, maybe he’d take the time to corner Strange and find out if all his flirting was bluster or actually sincere.

If nothing else, the future just got a lot more intriguing.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here’s my first fix-it for Endgame. Kinda rushed, but hopefully still entertaining. Enjoy! Based off of my headcanon ([here](https://rellanka.tumblr.com/post/184452848812/lol-im-so-tired-im-not-even-sure-this-is-going))


End file.
